Perdida
by RoseMarie21
Summary: En una de las tantas ausencias de Goku para irse a entrenar, su esposa, Milk, desaparece. Él no tiene ni una pista de en dónde podría estar ella. ¿Estaba, si acaso, con vida? Goku tendrá que dejar de lado todo para encontrarla. [GoChi / Goku & Milk/Chichi]
1. 1

**Perdida**

**Summary: En una de las tantas ausencias de Goku para irse a entrenar, su esposa, Milk, desaparece. Él no tiene ni una pista de en dónde podría estar ella. ¿Estaba si acaso con vida? Goku tendrá que dejar de lado todo para encontrarla.**

**(1)**

* * *

— ¡Por favor, Milk, déjame ir! — Le suplicó juntando sus palmas.

Como en muchas otras ocasiones, Goku se encontraba pidiéndole permiso a su esposa para ir a entrenar. Ahora mismo ella lavaba los platos mientras él estaba a su costado.

— Ya te dije que no, Goku— Cerró sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño, mientras enjabonaba un plato—. ¡Nunca me ayudas en la casa! ¿Acaso has visto la cantidad de platos que tengo que lavar porque comes como por cincuenta personas? — Elevó el plato que enjabonaba.

— Pero ya estoy trabajando— Intentó convencerla.

Ella lo miró, aún molesta. Él dio unos pasos hacia atrás con un poco de miedo.

— ¡Sí, pero te ausentas seis meses y trabajas dos! — Le replicó— Hubiéramos estado mejor si no conocieras a esos dioses o lo que sea. No son malas personas, pero siempre estás yéndote con ellos.

Goku sabía qué hacer: su último recurso. Siempre que ella se molestaba así con él, solo debía abrazarla y ella se contentaría, dejándolo ir. Se acercó y la envolvió entre sus brazos con delicadeza. Milk no dejó sus quehaceres para corresponderle.

— Sé lo que intentas y no te funcionará— Dijo tosca.

Goku hizo una mueca y arqueó sus cejas con tristeza.

— ¡Por favor! — Volvió a suplicar, sin dejar de abrazarla.

Ella dejó un plato en el escurridor, secó sus manos en su mandil. Lo apartó un poco y se giró para mirarlo a los ojos. Lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, aunque no le duró mucho tiempo. Su mirada se suavizó y lo miró con ternura.

— Tendrás que trabajar más duro— Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Él lo entendió: ¡Lo había dejado! Goku la levantó en brazos y luego la apretó contra su cuerpo.

— Podrás ir un mes— Aclaró, sin separarse de él—. Y más vale que vengas de visita.

— ¡Sí!

Un mes no era tiempo suficiente, pero fue lo mejor que pudo conseguir. ¡Iría de inmediato a casa de Bulma para preguntarle a Vegeta si quería acompañarlo! Le dio una mirada de felicidad a su esposa, colocó sus dedos en su frente y desapareció. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa todo el tiempo, hasta que desapareció. Una vez que se fue, ella soltó un suspiro.

— Ese Goku, nunca cambiará.

**(…)**

Lanzaba puñetazos y patadas hacia Wiss, sin poder lograr que alguna lo alcanzara. Su compañero de entrenamiento lo hacía igualmente. Ambos se sincronizaron para lograr secuencias de ataques. A pesar de que no lograban su cometido y jamás acertaban los golpes.

Finalmente, después de mucho rato de entrenamiento, ambos dieron un golpe a cada brazo de Wiss, aunque él los detuvo. Era, por lo menos, un avance, antes no lograban ni que él les bloqueara un golpe, simplemente los esquivaba.

— Es suficiente, muchachos— Anunció el ángel.

Descendió al suelo con gracia, seguido por sus discípulos.

— Han logrado un avance, me enorgullecen— Sonrió con sinceridad.

Vegeta inclinó un poco su cabeza, a señal de respeto, mientras que Goku solo sonrió.

Pronto su sonrisa se borró de su rosto y se transformó en una expresión de preocupación. Miró hacia detrás de él con rapidez.

— ¿Sucede algo, Goku? — Cuestionó Wiss tranquilamente.

Él no dejó de mirar hacia atrás.

— Señor Wiss, por favor, lléveme a la Tierra— No lo miraba.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? — Insistió en su pregunta.

Goku se giró a mirarlo. Wiss notó la preocupación en su rostro y comprendió que no debía hacer más preguntas.

— Sujétese— Ordenó, dándose la vuelta—. ¿Vienes, Vegeta?

El otro guerrero no respondió, solo tomó el hombro de la deidad. Algo malo debía estar pasando para que Kakarotto reaccionara así.

Goku fue ansioso todo el camino, mirando hacia los lados, como si eso fuera a indicarle si aún faltaba mucho o poco para llegar. Se hicieron alrededor de veinte minutos de camino.

Al llegar, Goku colocó sus dedos en su frente, intentando encontrar un ki en específico, pero nada. Sin esperar más, comenzó a volar. Con confusión creciente, Vegeta lo siguió.

— Kakarotto— Lo llamó, Goku iba a una velocidad que él desconocía—, ¡aguarda un poco!

Él notó que Vegeta lo seguía y se emparejó a su altura.

— ¿Qué te sucede? No quisiste decir nada en el camino, y ahora vuelas a toda velocidad a quién sabe dónde— Le reclamó—. ¿Hay enemigos?

— No lo sé— Soltó sin más—. Solo es un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Por un mal presentimiento regresamos a la Tierra?

Goku no se detuvo a escucharlo. No entendía por qué, pero las palabras de Vegeta no lo hacían sentir mejor y si seguía hablando con él, seguro terminarían peleando. No tenía tiempo para eso. Le dedicó una mirada llena de molestia y voló a su velocidad anterior, sin decir nada más.

Vegeta se sorprendió, pero volvió a su semblante y aumentó su velocidad también.

**(…)**

Perdió de vista a Kakarotto, pero pudo seguir su ki. Llegaron a su casa, a la de Kakarotto. Lo encontró de pie frente a la puerta principal, respirando agitado.

La puerta estaba completamente abierta, aunque, podía deducir, no había sido su compañero de entrenamiento quien la abrió. Tenía una abolladura notoria y marcas de rasguños.

Se paró a su lado, para observar lo que él veía: La mesa volteada, platos rotos por todo el suelo, desastre por doquier y unas pocas gotas de sangre, que derramaban de una esquina de la mesa.

Goku no esperó más y entró levitando a la casa. No movería nada.

— ¡Milk! — Gritó, esperando una respuesta.

Se metió a su habitación, la que compartía con su esposa. Estaba vacía. Revisó la de Goten y tampoco había nadie. Evaluó por completo la casa: No había nadie.

Salió, encontrándose de frente a Vegeta. No le dijo nada, solo volvió a poner sus dedos en su frente. Buscó el ki de su esposa, pero no lo hallaba. Temía por lo peor.

Su segunda opción fue la que tomó: Buscar el ki de sus hijos y asegurarse de que, al menos, ellos estuvieran bien. Con algo de suerte, ella estaría con alguno de ellos.

Se teletransportó a donde sentía el ki de Gohan. Él estaba en su casa meciendo a Pan, mientras Videl hacía la cena.

— ¡Papá! — Exclamó el chico.

— Gohan, ¿tu madre no está aquí? — Preguntó con rapidez.

— No, ¿por qué? — Cosquilleó la nariz de su hija.

— Ahora no puedo hablar, hijo— Volvió a ponerse en posición para transportarse, buscando el ki de su hijo menor—, pero si quieres ve a la casa, lo entenderás.

Dejó a su hijo mayor con las palabras en la boca, para cuando quiso preguntar más, su padre ya no estaba. Dejó a su niña en la cuna y después de avisarle brevemente a Videl, emprendió vuelo a su antigua casa.

Se encontró con Vegeta, que continuaba de pie frente a la puerta principal.

— ¡Vegeta! — Lo llamó antes de aterrizar—, ¿qué ha sucedido?

— No lo sabemos— Le dio paso para que observara dentro—. Kakarotto y yo entrenábamos en el planeta del Señor Bills, cuando Kakarotto de repente pidió que regresáramos. Voló hacia acá sin decirme nada y encontramos así el lugar.

Gohan evaluó la situación: Muebles fuera de lugar, sangre y rasguños en la puerta. Aunque le dolía admitirlo, parecía tener todo un solo sentido: su madre había sido secuestrada.

Volteó a ver a su acompañante, con dolor en su mirada. Esto no podía estar pasando. Mientras él estaba tan tranquilo en su casa, su madre había estado teniendo el peor momento de su vida. ¿Y dónde estaba él? ¿Y dónde estaba Goten? ¿Y dónde estaba su padre?

Cerró su puño con frustración, haciéndose a sí mismo sangrar por sus uñas encajándose en su palma.

**(…)**

— Goten, ¿tu madre está por aquí?

Se encontró a su hijo en la Corporación Cápsula, en donde solía estar si no era en casa o en la escuela. Trunks lo miró con curiosidad.

— No, papá, no la he visto, pero podrías preguntarle a la Señora Bulma— Le respondió con inocencia.

Sin darle más explicaciones, buscó a su mejor amiga por las instalaciones. Corría por los largos pasillos de la corporación. Se detuvo en una habitación en la que le pareció leer su ki. Entró sin preguntar. Se halló a la científica con unas gafas que cubrían sus ojos de los químicos con los que trabajaba.

Goku se desesperanzó por completo.

— ¡Goku!, justo a tiempo, necesito algo de ayuda por aquí— Señaló sus tubos de ensayo.

— Ahora no tengo tiempo, Bulma— Respondió con total seriedad, sin sonar grosero—. ¿No has visto a Milk?

— ¿A Milk? — No se molestó por su respuesta, seguro esto era algo serio— No, no desde ayer.

Sintió un vacío en su pecho y su estómago le daba vueltas. Esto no era algo que él pudiera controlar. ¿Y si había sido asesinada? Las esferas del dragón tenían apenas un mes de haber sido utilizadas. No soportaría casi un año sin ella, no entendía cómo es que ella había soportado tantos años sin él.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Goku? — Ella lo miró con genuina preocupación. Dejó de lado su experimento y salió de la habitación junto con su amigo.

— Estaba entrenando con el Señor Wiss… Y de pronto me dio una sensación horrible— Se dejó caer en el suelo—. Esa sensación que me da cuando peleo y no puedo más, que me dice que, si me rindo, Milk estaría en peligro. ¡Todos ustedes, digo!

Ella lo escuchó con atención. Le dio una palmada en la espalda, tratando de reconfortarlo. Incluso para ella eso fue poco, así que, sin preguntar, lo abrazó.

— Vamos a buscarla, Goku— Volteó a verlo, con la mejor mirada que le pudo dedicar—. Te aseguro que no me rendiré hasta que demos con ella.

— Gracias, Bulma— Le sonrió con lo mejor que pudo.

Volvió a ponerse de pie y la ayudó a levantarse a su amiga. Debía mantenerse firme y fuerte, por sus amigos, por sus hijos. Eran contadas las veces en las que había dejado a otros ver sus lágrimas, y no añadiría al conteo ahora mismo.

**(…)**

Bulma no mentía, no le daba palabras falsas a Goku. Ella realmente intentaba hacer todo a su alcance. Ella y Mr. Satán, quien no tardó en enterarse por su hija Videl, se habían encargado de que en los medios la noticia de Son Milk desaparecida fuera de primera plana. Entre el ser la consuegra de Mr. Satán y el poder de Bulma por la Corporación Cápsula, la noticia le dio la vuelta al mundo.

La mujer compró un teléfono y lo dio a los medios para que lo difundieran. Ese celular fue otorgado a Gohan. Pensó que, de dárselo a Goku, estaría demasiado pendiente de él, y se olvidaría de hacer cosas que debe, igual que aquella ocasión que ella le dio uno para llamarle cuando Wiss la visitase.

Ella, incluso, había intentado hackear archivos de la patrulla galáctica y de la policía de la Tierra, con la esperanza de encontrar información. Hasta el momento, no había dado con nada que le ayudase a dar con el paradero de la esposa de su mejor amigo, quien, recientemente, también se había convertido en su amiga.

Le mencionó a Jaco todo, para que estuviera pendiente igualmente, de cualquier actividad sospechosa que pudiera ayudar a encontrarla.

Mientras tanto, el más preocupado de todos, daba constantes rondines por los alrededores de la Montaña Paoz, al punto de haberla recorrido por completo, hasta el más pequeño estanque. Poco a poco, había comenzado a recorrer la Tierra. Aseguraba que debía ir de a poco, porque si solo sobrevolaba, no encontraría nada.

Habían pasado cinco días y aún no tenían la más mínima idea.

En las noches, dejaba a su hijo Goten dormir con él, quien estaba tan mortificado como su padre. Había noches, en las que notaba Goku, el niño lloraba hasta quedarse dormido. Lo abrazaba e intentaba reconfortarlo.

Pero, al pasar los minutos de que su hijo se quedara dormido, él siempre salía de la casa. Dejaba que el viento lo envolviera, y con toda la calma que podía centrar, afinaba sus sentidos, en un intento de hallar alguna pista.

— ¿En dónde estás, Milk?

* * *

_Voy aclarando desde ahora: NO, no hay manera posible que esto se convierta en un Bulma x Goku. No, no, y no. Amo la relación de esos dos, son mejores amigos, bffs en todo su esplendor. Y aquí les voy a dar algo de atención, pero en ese sentido: amistad._

_Entonces, ¿qué tal? ¿Cuáles son sus especulaciones? ¿Ella se fue? ¿Fue raptada? ¿Quién la secuestró, de ser así? ¿Por qué no pueden sentir su ki? ¿Estará viva o no? __Los leo en los reviews._

_Tengo altas expectativas de **no cagar este fic**, creo que ya he tomado experiencia escribiendo, y aunque no me encanta todo lo que escribo, debo decir, es pasable._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Nos leemos._

_27/07/2019_

_RoseMarie21_


	2. 2

**Perdida**

**(2)**

_"I've been fighting all my life for you. I never should have said goodbye. __But maybe that's what stupid people do. [...] Thank you for the happiest year of my life..."_

_"He estado peleando por ti toda mi vida. Nunca debí haber dicho adiós. Pero tal vez eso es lo que la gente estúpida hace [...] Gracias por el año más feliz de mi vida..."_

_Jaymes Young, Happiest Year._

* * *

Había llegado a un pueblo que se encontraba a algunas horas caminando de la Montaña Paoz. Como había dicho, volar no le serviría de nada, así que caminaba y corría. En ocasiones se montaba en la nube voladora, que era más lenta que su técnica de vuelo.

Fue preguntando a cada persona con la que se topara si había visto a la mujer de la foto que cargaba.

Era una fotografía de ella junto a él. Goku tomándole el hombro con una mano, y con la otra elevándola en un puño victorioso, sonriendo ampliamente a la cámara, mientras que ella, con una sonrisa suave, cargaba a Gohan en sus primeros días de vida.

Por un momento pensó que la fotografía era bastante vieja. Es decir, habían pasado como veinticinco años. Aunque, luego de pensarlo un poco, notó que Milk no había cambiado casi en nada. Es decir, había cambiado su peinado, pero en realidad ella no era tan distinta a aquella vez.

Por si acaso, luego de haberse dicho eso a sí mismo, comenzó a mostrar una foto más reciente. Era una en la que aparecía él con Goten en los hombros, ambos sonriendo de la misma manera, mientras Milk, quien tenía a Gohan a un lado, tomándola por el hombro, sonreía igual que en la primera fotografía.

El pasar de los años era tan impresionante.

Ir de una foto en la que su hijo mayor apenas había nacido, a una en la que él ya tenía alrededor de veinte años, le daba perspectiva. Sobre el tiempo que se perdió, sobre lo poco que la apreció.

Pero no.

No se trataba sobre eso.

Él siempre la quiso. No había duda de ello en su corazón. Pese al comienzo de su relación, él había aprendido a amarla, y todo gracias a ella. Desde un inicio, ella había sido capaz de despertar sentimientos en él, que él desconocía que existían, porque ni Bulma ni Launch habían provocado algo similar.

Aunque costara creerlo, él la valoraba.

— Disculpe— Se dirigió a una anciana que estaba sentada en la esquina de una calle—, ¿ha visto a esta mujer?

Goku no había notado que esa mujer era una supuesta adivina. ¡Pues él sí que conocía a una, a Uranai Baba!

— Veo tu futuro— Ignoró su pregunta.

— ¿Ah sí? — Se demostró interesado.

— Sufrirás todo lo que alguien ha sufrido gracias a ti— Continuó diciendo, mientras miraba a un vaso desechable con granos de café al fondo—. ¡Lo que has hecho es imperdonable!

De pronto se asustó. ¿Y si se merecía todo lo que estaba sucediéndole?

No, no. Quizá él se lo merecía, pero Milk no debía ser el medio para ser castigado. Además, conocía a los dioses y ellos no hacían tal cosa como castigar.

— Si no la ha visto, me voy— Dijo con determinación, no quería seguir escuchando a esa mujer.

— ¡Tienes que escuchar, hijo! — Insistió la mujer.

Goku comenzó a caminar, alejándose de ella. Nunca se había sentido con tanto desagrado hacia una persona. Y no era por su apariencia, era por sus palabras. ¡Él lo sabía!, sabía todo lo que había hecho, pero, esperaba, su familia lo entendiera. Entendiera por qué hacía todo lo que hizo. Y, de hecho, para él, Milk lo entendía. Por mucho que ella desease un esposo en casa, que le ayudara con las labores, que le apoyara con los estudios de sus hijos, que le dijera cosas lindas todos los días. Para él, Milk entendía que todo eso él se lo daba… muy a su manera.

— ¡Lo que te pasará, te hará sentir como nunca antes!

Él no se volteó, aunque le causara intriga lo que decía, no volvería allí.

Continuó con su camino, preguntándole a otras tantas personas si habían visto en los últimos días a la mujer de la fotografía.

La respuesta de las personas, en general, era la misma: Observar la fotografía unos segundos, percatarse de que el hombre de la fotografía, estaba frente a ellos, mirarlo con lástima por entender que se trataba de su esposa (después de todo, la fotografía tenía a sus hijos, y por el parecido que existía en los muchachos y la pareja, se sobreentendía), negar con la cabeza y desearle suerte o decir "lo siento".

Él no sabía por cuánto tiempo más soportaría el ser tratado con lástima.

Aunque, estaba seguro, que por Milk, tendría que hacerlo.

Luego de haber recorrido por completo ese pueblo, preguntó si había otros poblados a los alrededores. Le dijeron que el más cercano estaba a diez kilómetros. No dudó y se puso en camino. Recurrió a la nube voladora, tenía que cruzar por un pequeño desierto y, sin duda, le deshidrataría el caminar por ahí. De por sí, el sol era agotador, como para ir caminando o corriendo ahí.

— Disculpa, nube voladora, por las molestias— Acarició a su vieja amiga—. Gracias por seguir viniendo.

La nube solo dio unos brinquitos, demostrando alegría por que volviera a recurrir a ella.

Goku sonrió. Quizá no era el momento para sonreír, pero no podría estar todo el tiempo deprimido y haciéndose sentir más mal a sí mismo. Tenía que mantener el ánimo, sobre todo, por Goten.

Pensó en que quizá habría sido buena idea llevarlo con él, pero a Milk no le hubiera gustado que faltara a clases. Al fin habían conseguido que entrara a una escuela, gracias al trabajo que él realizaba, como para desperdiciarlo.

A Goten no terminaba por gustarle la idea de estudiar junto a un montón de niños que eran aburridos, a su parecer, pues junto a ellos no podía pelear ni volar, ni hacer nada sobrenatural para ellos. Pero ni modo. A él le gustaría que la maestra particular de Trunks también le diera clases, y así, al terminar, podría jugar con él. Aunque, su madre sabía que, de ser así, se la pasarían hablando en lugar de prestar atención.

Como fuese, Goku ahora estaba solo.

No volvería a entrenar durante un buen rato, al menos no tan lejos de casa. Durante las mañanas entrenaba por sí solo fuera de la casa, y en las tardes, ya para cuando Goten regresaba, lo entrenaba un poco. ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió antes?, entrenar a su hijo (que sí disfrutaba de las artes marciales) sería un gran entrenamiento para él.

También había estado continuando con su trabajo. Esperaba que, cuando encontrara a Milk, ella lo felicitara por su arduo trabajo. Quería hacerla feliz.

Finalmente, llegó al nuevo poblado, que era más pequeño en comparación. Se bajó de la nube un poco antes, con la intención de no llamar la atención, y sacó la fotografía más reciente.

— Hola, disculpe las molestias— Se dirigió a un hombre que regaba unas flores de su pórtico—, ¿ha visto a esta mujer? — Le mostró la foto.

El hombre la observó algunos segundos, hasta que, después de forzar tanto la vista, se le ocurrió recurrir a los lentes que tenía colgados en el bolsillo de su camisa.

El que estuviera tardando tanto en contestar, le daba esperanzas.

— Lo siento, chico— Lo miró, como todos, con lástima—, no.

Dio un suspiro de resignación. Esto estaba tomándole demasiado, y no obtenía respuestas.

— Gracias.

Sin importarle, se levantó para volar. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Se dirigió a la casa de su hijo, a ver si él tenía alguna novedad. Después de todo, el teléfono lo conservaba él.

Al aterrizar, tocó la puerta. Le atendió Videl.

— Si busca a Gohan, él está trabajando— Le informó luego de haberlo dejado pasar.

— Ah, gracias, Videl.

Es cierto, él trabajaba. Le dio una mirada al reloj de pared que colgaba en la cocina, marcaba las 11:23 AM. ¿Por qué siempre se levantaba tan temprano?, el día se le hacía eterno.

— ¿Cómo le ha ido con su búsqueda? — Ella se sentó en un sofá, y lo invitó a sentarse en el de en frente.

— Nada bien— Soltó con algo de tristeza.

Su nuera no supo qué contestar. Quizá no debió de haber sacado el tema, pero no encontraba nada más de qué hablar.

— En realidad, necesito alguien con quien hablar— Dijo Goku, al notar su incomodidad. No era culpa de ella.

— Adelante, soy toda oídos— Le sonrió, tratando de reconfortarlo.

Difícilmente, Videl tenía la oportunidad de tratar a su suegro. Sabía que él la apreciaba, pero jamás habían tenido una conversación uno a uno, siempre eran las conversaciones familiares en las cenas o reuniones.

— Conocí a Milk cuando éramos niños— Ni siquiera él entendía por qué se había remontado tanto, pero nunca había hablado de esto con nadie, ni siquiera con Bulma—, y en ese entonces le prometí que nos casaríamos cuando creciéramos más.

— No tenía idea de eso— Realmente se mostró sorprendida—. Así que realmente fue como… amor a primera vista.

— Por parte de ella, sí, de mí no. Yo no sabía qué era casarse, pensé que era comida— Admitió con un poco de vergüenza.

— Oh… — Eso, definitivamente, no lo sabía.

— Y yo olvidé que había prometido eso. Fue hasta un torneo de artes marciales que nos volvimos a ver— Miró hacia el techo, con nostalgia—. Ella y yo combatimos en el primer combate. Milk era muy fuerte, ¡es muy fuerte!, digo, pero en ese entonces ella realmente peleaba— cómo le gustaría que ella volviera a pelear—. No tuve oportunidad de devolver los golpes, solo podía bloquearlos. Ella estaba muy molesta porque no la reconocí. Al final, me dijo qué fue lo que le prometí, y que, si la vencía, me diría quién era ella.

— Supongo que usted ganó— Videl recordó con alegría cuando Milk le advirtió que no fuera a proponerle matrimonio a Gohan en el torneo de las artes marciales, ahora entendía bien la historia.

— ¡Claro! — Respondió orgulloso—. Me dijo quién era, y le propuse matrimonio. Obviamente, ella aceptó— Sonrió—. Sabes, creo que, aunque no hubiera existido ese malentendido, de una u otra manera me habría casado con ella.

— Supongo que sí. Y lo agradezco, de no ser por eso, Gohan no existiría, y por supuesto que tampoco Pan— Se sonrojó un poco.

— Y luego de casarnos, tuve que aprender muchas cosas. No siempre estuve ahí para ella— Soltó, de repente, cambiando por completo el rumbo de la conversación y el ambiente—. Y cuando más me necesitó, no estuve.

— No es su culpa, Goku— Trató de que él no se hundiera en ese negativismo—. Nunca se puede saber cuando algo así va a suceder. Ni siquiera sabemos qué sucedió.

— Pude haberme quedado, no ir a entrenar— Él continuaba tratando de culparse—. Solo me fui por tres días, y planeaba irme por un mes.

— ¡Pero volvió! — Alzó la voz inconscientemente—, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba en peligro. No es su culpa por que el viaje fuera tan largo. E incluso si hubiera llegado en tres segundos, no sabemos qué pudo haber pasado.

De cierta manera eso era lo que necesitaba. Que le dijeran que no era su culpa, pese a que él se convencía de que sí lo era.

— Gracias, Videl— Se puso de pie—, qué bueno que Gohan se consiguió una esposa como tú— Le sonrió.

Salió de la casa y fue se fue volando. Pronto saldría Goten de la escuela. Sus clases terminaban bastante temprano, pues iba a una escuela bastante exigente, en donde no se necesitaba de tantas horas allí. Iba de 7:00 AM a 12:30 PM.

Pensó en teletransportarse, pero aparecería en el salón de clases de Goten y, como le dijo muchas veces su esposa, no debían de llamar la atención.

De todos modos, en unos pocos minutos ya estaba cerca de la escuela. Bajó en un callejón poco concurrido y de allí salió. Caminó el poco camino restante. Se detuvo frente a la escuela y aguardó ahí.

Compró un helado para él, ya que saliera Goten le compraría uno, no quería que se derritiera. Lo tomó con calma. El helado era de las pocas cosas que podía comer con calma, principalmente porque de comerlo rápido, el frío le haría sentir mal.

Cuando terminó el último bocado del cono, su hijo salió. El niño agitó las manos, saludándolo. Goku correspondió el gesto.

— ¡Oye, Goten! — El niño se acercó corriendo—, ¿quieres un helado?

— ¡Claro!

Se acercaron al puesto, Goten se pidió uno triple de fresa y Goku pidió otro, de fresa con vainilla. Pagó y se sentaron en una banqueta a tomarlo. No podían volar y tomar helado al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué tal la escuela, hijo?

— Como siempre, papá.

— ¿Y cómo es eso?

— Aburrida.

Goku se rio ante el comentario, aunque sabía que, si Milk escuchaba algo como eso, de inmediato se molestaría con ambos. Inconscientemente, ambos se encogieron, como lo hacían al escuchar la voz de ella enojada.

Entonces recordaron que no estaba con ellos.

Terminaron el helado en silencio. Goku decidió que tenía que hablar con Bulma, así que le dijo a Goten que volaran hacia allá. Podría haberse teletransportado, pero quería disfrutar del viento a su alrededor al lado de su hijo menor.

De todos modos, no tardaron mucho.

Goten fue de inmediato a buscar a Trunks. No sabía cuánto tiempo estarían de visita, pero no creyó que sería mucho.

Goku no tardó en encontrarse con Bulma tampoco.

— Goku, qué bueno que vienes— Lo recibió cálidamente—. Se me ocurrió una gran idea.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¡Las esferas de Namek!

Ambos sonrieron ampliamente. ¡Las habían olvidado por completo!, ya los habían sacado de aprietos en una ocasión. Seguro podrían hacerlo de nuevo.

— ¡Ni siquiera lo piensen! — Una voz a lo lejos les hizo eco en sus cabezas.

— ¿Viejo Supremo? — Preguntó el hombre— ¡¿Y por qué?!

Era su única alternativa, no iba a dejarla ir con tanta facilidad.

— Yo les había prohibido su uso hace mucho tiempo— Continuó—. La única vez que los dejé usarlos fue porque el destino del universo estaba en riesgo, pero ahora se trata de una simple vida humana.

Goku cerró los puños con molestia. ¿"Una simple vida humana"?

— ¡No es una simple vida humana! — Le respondió con evidente enojo.

— Que sea más importante para ti, Goku, no la hace indispensable— Sonaba duro, pero debía de mantenerse firme—. Y lo siento, pero no lo permitiré. Si es necesario, iré a Namek en persona a prohibirles que presten sus esferas a ustedes.

Por mucha frustración que le causaran sus palabras, lo entendía. Esas esferas debían permanecer sin usarse en caso de emergencia. E incluso si para él esto clasificaba como emergencia, para el resto del universo no.

— ¡Y usted qué sabe! — Se atrevió a intervenir Bulma— La vida de Milk es importante para el universo. ¿Sabe por qué? Porque ella es el impulso de Goku, y sin ella aquí…— Pensó en sus palabras— ¡Goku no podría defender al universo!

Sonaba un tanto exagerado, pensaba el anciano, pero no podía afirmar ni negar eso. Lo único que sabía de la mujer de ese saiyajin era que "No era lo suficientemente bonita", como para ofrecerla a él, y que "sería capaz de matar a su marido". No le parecía una mujer por la que él defendería el universo.

— Bulma, está bien— Interrumpió Goku, lo que fuera que el Supremo pensaba decir—. Lo entiendo.

— ¡Pero…! — Iba a continuar replicando, pero miró el rostro que la observaba.

Demostraba genuina tristeza. Él se había resignado a esa idea. Podría haber demostrado ser irrespetuoso con los dioses en repetidas ocasiones, pero entendía bien. A él no le correspondía decidir ese tipo de cosas, no debía desafiar a las autoridades divinas.

— No, no está bien, Goku— Cerró sus ojos con cansancio—, pero lo entiendo.

Él le sonrió, sin embargo, ella no dejaba de ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

Se puso a pensar en aquella ocasión en la que creyó que ella podría haber formado una buena pareja con Goku, solo porque él se volvió realmente guapo al crecer. Se dio cuenta, por sí sola, que eso no hubiera sido posible. Que no había mujer capaz de soportarlo que no fuera Milk, y que él no sería capaz de amarla, porque él realmente quería a su esposa.

Entonces notó que Goku bajaba la cabeza y la recargaba en su hombro. Una sensación tibia y húmeda comenzó a aparecer en esa zona. Él estaba llorando.

Sentía los sollozos entrar por sus oídos y retumbar en todo su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que veía a Goku llorar por tristeza. Solo había atestiguado sus lágrimas cuando se reencontró con su abuelito, cuando él era apenas un niño. Y aquellas eran completamente distintas a las que ahora sentía. Aquellas reflejaban alivio y alegría; estas reflejaban angustia y desesperanza.

Abrazó su cabeza, manteniéndolo en su hombro. Él dejó sus manos a sus costados, inmóviles. Ella empatizó con él. Comenzó a llorar también. Solo escuchaba el moqueo constante de Goku, mientras ella trataba de ocultar el propio.

Se separó de él, cuando sintió que sus lágrimas iban cesando, y lo miró a sus rojizos ojos. Ella le sonrió y dijo:

— Vamos a seguir buscando.

**(…)**

Estaba en el campo, tratando de distraerse mientras cosechaba algunas zanahorias y lechugas. Un poco alejado, Goten, que estaba en un día de descanso de la escuela, se dedicaba a leer un libro para una tarea.

— ¡Papááá! — Escuchó a la distancia la voz de su hijo mayor, que se acercaba volando a toda velocidad.

— ¿Qué pasa, Gohan?

Goten se acercó corriendo al ver a su hermano llegar.

— ¡Tengo noticias! — Se veía agitado, pero aparentaba traer buenas nuevas— ¡Mamá está…!

* * *

_Repito: No es Bulma x Goku. Es solo que creo que su relación es hermosa, y ambos serían totalmente el comfort del otro._

_Ahh, estoy escuchando "Happiest Year" de Jaymes Young, escúchenla, es hermosa. Es del quote de al inicio de la historia. Quiero llorar._

_Muchas gracias por leer. _

_¿Review?_

_03/08/2019_

_RoseMarie21_


	3. 3

_"Don't think that I could forgive myself [...] Yeah, we made each other bleed, and we tasted it. I'm here to admit that you were my medicine. Wake me up to where you were sleeping next to me, 'cause I really love* you"._

_"No creas que pude perdonarme a mí mismo [...] Sí, nos hicimos sangrar el uno al otro, y lo probamos. Estoy aquí para admitir que fuiste mi medicina. Despiértenme para cuando dormíamos juntos, porque realmente te amo".  
_

_Jaymes Young, Happiest Year._

_*Corregí "love" porque en la canción dice "loved", en pasado._

* * *

Llegó volando al lugar al que su hijo le dijo que podría encontrarse con su esposa. Su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza. Estaba emocionado por verla, ¡realmente estaba con vida! Goten no lo acompañaba, como él quería que fuera. Su hijo mayor dijo que debía ir ahí solo.

Goten seguro soltaría algo de más.

— _¡Mamá está viva!_ _— Anunció con alegría imperturbable._

_El más chico de los tres dio saltos de alegría, abrazó a su hermano con efusividad. Goku estaba que no se lo creía, incluso se dio un pellizco, para comprobar estar despierto. Al notar que sí, sonrió y abrazó a su progenie._

— _Pero… — El ambiente cambió—, papá, debes ir solo._

— _¿Por qué? — El primer en reclamar fue el niño._

— _Me llamaron de un pueblo a algunos kilómetros de aquí, dijeron que una mujer como la de las fotografías de las noticias estaba durmiendo en su casa— Sonaba confundido—, pero que, cuando le preguntaron por qué estaba ahí y quién era, ella dijo que no tenía idea de quién era y por qué estaba ahí. Al parecer tiene amnesia y no recuerda nada. Tuvieron que decirle su nombre, lo conocían por las noticias, pero no le dijeron que estuvo desaparecida ni nada por el estilo. Lo mejor será que vayas con ella junto al abuelo._

Antes de ir allí, pasó por Ox Satán y lo llevó en su espalda. Aunque fuese un hombre enorme, no le pesaba en lo absoluto. Resultado evidente de su entrenamiento.

— Ox Satán— Llamó el hombre, previo a que llamaran a la puerta de la casa en donde estaba su esposa—, no quiero que le digas que soy su esposo.

— ¡Vaya!, ¿y eso por qué, Goku?

— Gohan me dijo que no debíamos hacer que tanta información le llegara de golpe. Creo que poco a poco debe irse acostumbrando. Si no recuerda nada, como dice, lo mejor será que vuelva a vivir contigo

A Goku se le veía claramente desanimado. Aunque el solo hecho de saber que ella estaba relativamente bien, le hacía sentir mucho mejor que el no saber nada de ella.

— Entiendo… Entonces por ahora solo le diremos que es mi hija— Miró pensativo al muchacho—, ¿y tú? ¿Qué eres tú, por qué vendrías conmigo?

— Solo digamos que usted y yo somos amigos.

La verdad es que era cierto: Él no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Gohan le dio una cápsula con un coche dentro, para que en ella viajaran su abuelo y su madre de regreso. Seguro se espantaría al ver la nube voladora o la técnica de volar. Y aunque no tuviera nada que hacer ahí, deseaba verla. Quería abrazarla y llevársela a casa, pero entendía mejor que nadie, que eso no era lo más prudente.

Tocó la puerta.

Le abrió un joven de más o menos la misma edad que su hijo.

— Hola, ¿puedo ayudarles? — Preguntó el mismo.

— Hola, venimos por la mujer que apareció en su casa— Dijo en voz baja—. Somos sus parientes.

— Ah, ella— Se relajó—, pasen.

La encontraron sentada en un sofá, conversando con un hombre de edad avanzada.

— No sabe nada, más que su nombre es Milk— Les dijo el joven—, y eso porque se lo dijimos.

— No le dijeron su apellido, ¿verdad? — Fue Goku quien preguntó.

— No.

Suspiró aliviado. No quería que, de alguna u otra manera, terminara diciendo que él era "Son Goku", y si ella sabía que era "Son Milk", quizá podría unir los cabos.

— Gracias.

El hombre de estatura mayor se acercó a pasos agigantados a la mujer. Inusualmente, llevaba su cabello suelto, y no traía sus típicas ropas de apariencia china. Traía una camiseta que le quedaba un poco grande y un pantalón flojo.

— ¿Esa es la ropa que traía puesta cuando la encontraron? — Le cuestionó Goku al muchacho que les había abierto la puerta.

— En realidad, ella no tenía nada de ropa.

— ¿Cómo?

Eso realmente le parecía extraño.

— No te preocupes, amigo, no le hicimos nada— El chico entendió que el hombre a su lado era la pareja de la mujer—. Además, está un poco mayor para mí, y un poco menor para mi abuelo.

Goku no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo. Se sacó la camisa naranja de su dogi, quedándose solo con la azul, y se quitó la cinta que unía a sus pantalones con la parte superior.

Se acercó a la mujer.

— Esa ropa es de estas personas, ¿verdad? — Extendió la playera y el cinto— Mejor ponte esto, para que les dejes eso.

— Ah, gracias— Dijo ella.

El corazón de Goku dio un brinco. Estaba escuchando a su esposa dirigiéndose a él, y ella no tenía idea de con quién estaba hablando. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo, como inspeccionándolo.

— Hola, Milk— Dijo su padre—, ahora no lo recuerdas, pero yo soy tu papá, Ox Satán.

— ¿Mi papá? — Su mirada ahora se dirigía a él.

Tomó la ropa que le ofrecía Goku.

— ¿Y tú quién eres?

— Soy Goku, amigo de tu padre— Un nudo en su garganta se le formó a la mitad de la palabra "amigo".

— Pues muchas gracias por venir— Sonrió.

Preguntó en dónde estaba el baño para poder cambiarse. El anciano le indicó. A los pocos minutos salió con la camiseta puesta a manera de vestido, con el cinto amarrándole la cintura, para poder sostenerlo y que no quedara tan flojo. Era exactamente la intención de Goku.

Le avergonzaba un poco, ya que, aunque le quedaba grande la camiseta, apenas lograba cubrirle el muslo.

— Vamos a casa, hija— Anunció Ox Satán.

Agradecieron a la familia, y, una vez fuera de la casa, Ox Satán sacó el auto de la cápsula.

Se le notaba incómoda a Milk, después de todo, era claro que no contaba con ropa interior, y en cualquier momento podría levantársele ese vestido improvisado. Se metió al auto, en el asiento de copiloto.

— ¿Llevaremos a Goku a su casa? — Le preguntó a su padre.

— No, él tiene un vehículo más veloz— Interrumpió Ox Satán.

— Oh, entiendo.

Goku se despidió con la mano de ambos, mientras ellos arrancaban. Una vez que los vio algo lejos, emprendió vuelo a su casa, junto a sus hijos. Tomó todos los vestidos de Milk y otras cosas de su pertenencia, y las llevó al castillo de Ox Satán. Pensó, lo mejor sería que ella encontrara todo de su persona allá, si se suponía que ahí vivía.

Abandonó el lugar, ellos no estaban ni cerca de llegar. Les tomaría al menos otras dos horas arribar a su casa. Qué inconveniente, que ella tuviera que estar totalmente incómoda todo ese tiempo. Ni modo, no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

**(…)**

Antes de volver a su propia casa, se detuvo a pescar. Una vez que sacó dos grandes peces, volvió. Se sorprendió de hallar adentro, no solo a Goten, sino también a la mayoría de sus amigos.

Ahí estaban las familias de Bulma, Krillin y obviamente Gohan, el Maestro Roshi, Yamcha, Oolong y Puar, e incluso se impresionó al ver a Tenshinhan y a su vieja amiga Launch, de quien no sabía hace años. Se habían reunido en su casa y al parecer le habían traído un banquete.

Olía a comida por todos lados, y todos miraban en su dirección.

— Hola, Goku— Fue Krillin quien lo saludó—, escuchamos la noticia de Gohan.

— Tal vez no podamos ayudarte con eso, pero…— Continuó Bulma—, ten por seguro que puedes contar con nosotros.

Goku contuvo sus crecientes ganas de llorar. ¡Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, para él!

— Bueno, ¿qué vamos a comer? Me muero de hambre

**(…)**

Permanecía desnuda sobre su cama. La puerta estaba cerrada y nadie podría entrar ya que había dejado el pasador puesto. Revisó en su armario y en él encontró varios diseños y colores de vestidos, aunque todos con la misma esencia en general.

Observaba la camiseta de la que se había despojado, luego de darse un largo y relajante baño. No entendía nada, ¿quién era ella y qué estaba haciendo? El hombre que aseguraba ser su padre, le inspiraba confianza, por eso se fue con él, pero nada podría comprobarle por completo que él decía la verdad, y ella realmente vivía allí. Tendría que pedirle pruebas.

La camiseta que ella sostenía, tenía el mismo símbolo decorándola tanto por el frente como por detrás, aunque de un lado más grande que en el otro.

— "Sabiduría" — Leyó en voz alta— "Go"…

¿Cómo se llamaba el tipo que se había presentado con ella?, el amigo de su padre… ¿Go…? Era un nombre bastante corto y simple, y aun así, no lograba recordarlo, pese a que se lo habían dicho unas horas antes.

Y entonces las preguntas inundaron su mente. Había tantas cosas que desconocía sobre sí misma. Tantas, tantas, que no sabía siquiera cómo formularlas.

Se vistió con uno de los tantos vestidos. Tomó uno color naranja pálido con un marrón claro. Le gustó bastante la vestimenta, y creyó que era normal que así fuera, si eran todos del estilo, claro que deberían de gustarle para no contar con más variedad.

Salió de la habitación y recorrió el castillo en el que se encontraba. No había tenido oportunidad. Apenas llegaron, ella preguntó cuál era su habitación para cambiarse. Se topó con la sorpresa de que el lugar era enorme. Había habitaciones por montón, y se encontró con otras tres personas más, que la llamaban "Señorita". Una de ellas dijo ser su mucama, otro dijo ser el cocinero, y la última era, según las palabras de esa mujer, "una sirviente más".

¿Por qué tenía sirvientes? ¿Eran ricos? Lo dudó. Aunque el lugar fuese enorme, había muchas habitaciones vacías y apenas había suficientes muebles para ella y su padre.

Encontró la sala de estar, en donde su padre leía un periódico. Ella se sentó en el sofá en frente al que él estaba.

— ¡Hola, hija! — Bajó el periódico para verla—, ¿cómo te sientes? — Lo dobló y dejó en la mesa en medio de ellos.

— Hola, papá— Tomó una galleta de un plato en la misma mesa— Estoy bien, gracias, solo con muchas preguntas.

— Dime— Se mostró abierto, algo que ella agradeció.

— Necesito saber más sobre mí— Mordió la galleta—. ¿Qué edad tengo?

— Tienes cuarenta y tres años, linda— Le pidió a una de las personas del personal dos tazas de té.

— ¡¿Cuarenta y tres?! — Incluso para su falta memoria, eso sonaba como la mitad de una vida— ¿Y no tengo pareja?

— En realidad, no— Mintió con un poco de dificultad—. Te centraste mucho en tus pasatiempos y no le diste importancia a lo demás.

— ¿Mis pasatiempos? — Agradeció cuando el té estuvo frente a ella— ¿Cuáles?

— Verás…— Miró pensativo la taza de él— te gusta cocinar y durante algunos años practicaste artes marciales.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Sí!, incluso competías— Realmente le contentaba pensar en esos días.

Ella miró su reflejo en la taza de té que ahora sostenía. ¿Artes marciales?, no sonaba nada mal. Después de todo, estuvo observándose un buen rato en su habitación, y debía admitir que contaba con un cuerpo en muy buena forma.

— Me gustaría volver a competir— Soltó de repente.

Ox Satán la miró con sorpresa. ¡Le encantaría eso!

— ¡Hazlo! — Alentó.

— Pero dices que han pasado años, ¿verdad? — Dio un sorbo— Supongo que necesito un entrenador. ¿Quién me enseñó artes marciales?

— ¡Yo! — Infló su pecho con orgullo.

— ¿Podrías enseñarme de nuevo?

— Ah…— Dejó su postura anterior— No lo creo, hija, yo ya no practico y estoy bastante oxidado.

Milk se entristeció. No conocía nada ni a nadie, ¿debería ir a clases a un dojo o algo por el estilo? Eso la ponía un poco nerviosa. No recordaba nada, no sabía qué hacer. Preferiría tener clases un poco más particulares, pero desconocía si podían pagar algo como eso.

— Pero podemos buscar a alguien— Se corrigió al ver la tristeza en el rostro de su hija—. Aún tengo a mis conocidos.

Su tristeza se esfumó. ¡Qué alegría! Se abalanzó a su padre para abrazarlo.

— ¡Muchas gracias!

— Ahora, linda, ¿podrías ayudarme a comprar unos víveres? No hay muchas cosas para la cena— Necesitaba una excusa para sacarla de la casa—. Stell puede acompañarte.

Stell parecía ser esa última mujer que se presentó ante ella. Milk asintió. A los minutos, luego de tomar algo de dinero y algunas bolsas, salieron las dos.

Ox Satán no tardó ni un minuto más. Tomó su teléfono y llamó a la casa Son.

**(…)**

Definitivamente necesitaba de esto: Sus amigos acompañándolo, montañas de comida y unas buenas anécdotas sobre sus viejas aventuras.

— Cuando conocí a Goku— Inició Bulma, contestando a una pregunta hecha por el hijo menor de quien hablaba—, yo estaba buscando las esferas del dragón, y el radar me llevó a donde él vivía.

— Pero Bulma me atropelló— Completó, entre risas—. Y luego me disparó.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se rio.

— Sobreviviste, ¿o no?

Todos los presentes se rieron.

— ¿Qué deseo querías pedir, mamá?

Ella pensó en si decir la verdad o no, pero optó por hacerlo.

— Quería pedir un lindo novio— Admitió, finalmente, con un orgullo salido de quién sabe dónde—. Quién sabe, si lo hubiera logrado, quizá el dragón habría transportado a Vegeta a la Tierra— Se acurrucó en el brazo de su marido.

De nuevo, unas risas que amenizaban el ambiente.

Se escuchó un teléfono sonando. Era el teléfono fijo de la casa. Goten se acercó y contestó.

— ¿Sí?

— _¿Goten?, hijo, soy yo._

— ¡Abuelito!

Todos escucharon al niño, así que se callaron para poder escuchar un poco más.

— _¿Podrías pasarme a tu papá, por favor?_

— ¡Síp! — Se acercó a la mesa en la que todos estaban reunidos, y extendió el aparato hacia su padre— Es mi abuelito.

Goku no dudó en tomarlo, se puso de pie y caminó hacia afuera.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Dijo suave.

— _Hola, Goku, lamento molestarte, sé que es un poco tarde._

— No hay problema.

Realmente no tenía intenciones de comentarle que se encontraba en una reunión con sus amigos. Después de todo, fue improvisado y para subirle el ánimo.

— _Verás, el motivo de mi llamada… Es que Milk_

— ¿Ella está bien? — Interrumpió, inconscientemente.

— _Sí, está bien. Es solo que quiere volver a las artes marciales._

— ¡Eso es genial! Yo nunca logré convencerla de más que un entrenamiento casual de vez en cuando— Le agradaba la idea.

— _Sí, la cosa es… No sé quién podría enseñarle. Estaba pensando en el Maestro Roshi, pero no creo que sea una buena idea… Tú me entiendes, hijo._

— Sí, Ox Satán.

— _¿Crees que tú puedas hacerlo?_

No contestó.

Aunque la idea de entrenar con ella, le agradaba bastante, no podía hacerlo. Simplemente no. No porque él no quisiera, sino porque no podía.

— _Ahh, ¡era solo una sugerencia!, no tienes que hacerlo_— Añadió, al notar que el otro hombre no le respondía.

— No creo poder hacerlo.

— _Lo entiendo, no te preocupes._

— Pero creo que Krillin podría ayudarme con eso.

— _¿Krillin? ¡Es una buena idea!_

— Sí, nunca ha enseñado a nadie, pero seguro podrá hacerlo.

— _¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Goku! Hablaré con Krillin mañana._

— Sí.

— _No te desanimes, Goku, estoy seguro de que ella volverá a enamorarse de ti si te conoce. ¡Descansa!_

El hombre mayor colgó, sin darle oportunidad al más joven de responder. De todos modos, no sabría qué contestar. ¿Milk, volviéndose a enamorar de él? Lo veía como algo posible. Sin embargo, ¿era eso lo mejor para ella? Volver al sufrimiento por su ausencia, a los enojos por sus actitudes, a su falta de cariño… ¿Ella se lo merecía?

Definitivamente no.

Inhaló profundamente. Contuvo el aire unos segundos. Exhaló. Se relajó.

Volvió a entrar a la casa.

— …pero cuando estornudó descubrimos su otra personalidad, ¡y nos disparó a todos! — Terminaba de contar Krillin.

— ¡Ah, yo me acuerdo de eso! — Dijo Goku, camino a la mesa a sentarse de nuevo.

Ahora no era momento para torturarse con sus pensamientos.

Lo único que necesitaba era el saber que Milk estaba bien, y eso, al menos por ahora, le bastaba.

¿Bastaría por siempre?

* * *

_Disculpen por el retraso, estuve en un campamento y recién entré a clases. Espero no perderle el hilo a esto, realmente tengo intenciones de terminar esta historia. Muchas gracias por leer, por favor continúen haciéndolo. Me hace muy feliz compartir estos pedacitos de mí con otras personas._

_Lo siento, no sé si es lo que esperaban, o si ella apareció muy rápido, pero tengo ideas, bastantes, para hacer de esto un fanfic medianamente largo. ¡Gracias!_

_¿Milk de vuelta a las artes marciales? ¡SÍ, PORQUE ES LO QUE QUIERO QUE SUCEDA EN EL ANIME/MANGA, Y AL MENOS YO LO HARÉ POSIBLE AQUÍ!_

_17/08/2019_

_RoseMarie21_


	4. 4

_"Yo quiero que sigas en mi vida. Yo quiero que vivas en mi piel. Si amarte es tan fuerte todavía, ¿qué gano olvidándote?"_

_-Reik, ¿Qué gano olvidándote?_

* * *

_Él la observó. Notó que, a pesar de que ella ya no llevaba el flequillo al frente en la vida cotidiana, seguía teniéndolo; al dormir podía vérsele, las únicas horas al día en que su cabello iba suelto. Lo acarició, y ella, de sueño tan ligero, se movió un poco al sentirlo. Una sonrisa floreció._

_Se puso de pie y se vistió apropiadamente. Llevaba solo la parte inferior de su usual traje naranja, el verano era una época calurosa. Miró el reloj en el mueble al lado de la cama, marcaba las seis con treinta y dos de la mañana. Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando oyó una voz detrás de sí._

— _¿Te irás? —Goku se tensó inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de su esposa hablándole, esperando una reprimenda, sin embargo, contrario a sus expectativas, su voz sonaba triste, quebrada y fúnebre—, es decir, puedes hacerlo si quieres—Milk volvió a recostarse, dándole la espalda y cubriéndose nuevamente con la sábana—. Ya me he acostumbrado._

_Crack._

_Eso sí que dolió._

— _Sólo pregunto, Goku— Continuó hablando—, si te pidiera que te quedaras, ¿lo harías?_

_Él se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos, incluso tardó minutos; aunque, para ambos, el tiempo era idéntico al pasar de las horas. Goku giró la cabeza, seguido de su cuerpo entero, no tenía la menor idea de cómo o qué contestar, de hecho, quizá no iba a hacerlo, hasta que la vio: Respiraba agitadamente y moqueaba constantemente. Ella estaba llorando._

— _Milk…— Se acercó, sentándose en la cama._

— _Es que no te entiendo, Goku— Se negaba a verle a la cara—, te vas a entrenar durante semanas o meses y regresas días. Cuando no estás luchando contra seres más poderosos estás yéndote con esos dioses y el rufián de Vegeta. ¿Es que no te gusta estar con tu familia? ¿De eso se trata esto?_

— _¡No! — Contestó exaltado— No, lo interpretas mal — Tocó el hombro de su esposa con delicadeza—. No podría hacer esto de no ser por ti, Gohan y Goten, ¡compréndelo!_

— _¡¿Qué se supone que debo comprender?! — Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, enfadándose._

— _¡Que si no estuvieran aquí yo no tendría una verdadera razón para ganar una batalla! — Ella no dijo palabra alguna en contestación, le dejó proseguir— Es cierto que como saiyajin pelear es mi vida. También es cierto que cuando era niño no entendía los sentimientos que ahora tengo por ustedes…— Pausó antes de continuar— No es propio de mí decir esto, porque siempre asumí que lo sabías. Es igual de cierto como lo anterior que…— Dudó en seguir._

— _Dime— Exigió intrigada—. Goku, no puedes dejarme así, ¡dime!_

— _Esto siempre ha sido un secreto, ¿sabes? Algo que nadie más sabe— Colocó un dedo frente a su boca, típica seña para pedir guardar silencio—. En algunas ocasiones, cuando peleé contra oponentes difíciles y estuve a punto de rendirme… te recordaba y quería volver a pelear. Claro que también a mis amigos, Gohan y Goten. Y, aun así, tú— Acarició la mejilla de la mujer— eras la más importante._

— _¿No estás mintiéndome?_

— _¿Por qué lo haría? — La miró a los ojos de la manera más sincera posible— ¿Quieres que te diga algo más? —Milk asintió— Si le pidiera a Trunks que me llevara al pasado— Ella rio por el inicio de su ejemplo— para preguntarme a mí mismo si se imagina tener una vida como la actual, él, quiero decir, yo, contestaría que no. Aunque si me preguntaras ahora mismo…_

— _Goku, ¿imaginas tener una vida distinta a esta? — Lo interrumpió._

— _Odiaría siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad._

_Milk se reincorporó por completo. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y se abalanzó a su esposo como acostumbra hacer cuando más feliz está. Él la recibió alegremente, sonrió ampliamente y la estrujó un poco más de lo que su frágil cuerpo podría resistir._

— _Goku, suelta— Pidió sintiéndose asfixiada._

— _¡Ah, lo siento, Milk! — Aflojó de inmediato— Ya no sé medir mi fuerza— Rascó su cabeza de esa manera tan propia de él._

— _No hay problema— Masajeó sus propios brazos para deshacerse del ligero dolor—, solo procura controlarte la próxima vez. Y, por cierto._

— _¿Sí?_

— _Puedes ir a entrenar, solo regresa para la cena, ¿está bien?_

— _¡Claro!_

— _Goku, ¿quieres saber un secreto?_

— _¿Sí? — Respondió con inseguridad e intriga._

— _El secreto por el cual te espero cada vez que te vas._

— _Incluso yo me pregunto eso— Arqueó la ceja mirando al techo, con una mano acariciando su barbilla—. Claro._

— _Porque te amo, Goku._

**(…)**

Lo sencillo había sido convencer a Krillin de que enseñara artes marciales, lo difícil había sido dar la explicación de por qué él no lo haría. Aunque, al final, le contó. Era su mejor amigo, después de todo, y podía confiar en él.

— Tú sabes que no me casé con ella de una manera… ¿tradicional? — Buscó las palabras correctas.

— Sí… — Él había estado presente aquel día.

— Pero, aunque no lo creas, yo la quiero, Krillin, y mucho.

— No, sí lo creo— Había sido testigo de algunas cosas que lo convencían de eso.

— Y… estoy más que consciente de que ella me quiere también.

Krillin lo pensó un momento, y llegó a la misma conclusión: Sí, ella lo amaba.

— Pero todo el tiempo estoy haciéndola sufrir— Miró a su amigo a los ojos—. Porque soy un guerrero, porque las peleas me llenan, porque disfruto de estar con mi familia, pero también me alegra mucho el pelear con gente fuerte. Eso tú lo sabes perfectamente.

— Sí— Se rio un poco, aunque no era precisamente el momento.

— Por eso… creo que lo mejor para ella será ya no estar conmigo.

Krillin estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Goku no le dejó. Él continuó hablando:

— Ella puede encontrar a alguien más. Un esposo ejemplar, el que siempre quiso— Sonrió, a pesar de que su corazón se le partía—. Y lo siento mucho por Gohan y Goten. Sobre todo, por Goten, apenas es un niño… Pero no puedo seguir haciéndole lo mismo una y otra vez. ¡Porque no cambiaré! Lo siento, pero no cambiaré.

— Goku, yo creo que ella entiende que el que te vayas a entrenar no significa que no la quieras— Trataba de convencerlo de no tomar una decisión apresurada.

— Creo que una vez que ella encuentre a alguien más… Podría decirle que Gohan y Goten son sus hijos. Ellos no merecen no tenerla solo por mis errores— Ignoró por completo el comentario ajeno.

El más bajo entendió para sí que no lo haría cambiar de parecer. Lo mejor sería apoyarlo, y estar ahí para él fuese la decisión que tomase, incluso si optaba por contradecirse al final.

— Bueno, ¿cuándo comenzaré a entrenarla?

**(…)**

A Krillin no le costó trabajo darse cuenta que, si Milk tuviera un entrenamiento más riguroso y no solo de rutina para no perder la condición, ella podría superarlo a él y a todos los humanos en fuerza en poco tiempo. Su potencial era indudable y tenía una buena técnica. Lo único que le faltaba era buena instrucción, y para eso estaba él.

Se preguntó en repetidas ocasiones si ella era quien no quería entrenar (lo cual era probable) o si Goku no quería entrenar con ella. Conociendo a su amigo, era probable que la idea de entrenar con su esposa le emocionara mucho, así que debía ser la primera opción. Quizá ella insistió tanto en su idea de que no se necesitaba más de las artes marciales, que lo dejó. Recordaba, de hecho, que cuando recién conoció a Gohan, ella estaba un poco más robusta que cuando la vio por primera vez, pero conforme avanzó el tiempo, regresó a su antigua figura.

— Muy bien, Milk— Se le acercó y puso una mano en el hombro de ella—, creo que será suficiente por hoy.

La mujer, quien llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta baja y con el flequillo recogido, secó su sudor con una de sus muñequeras, para luego inhalar y exhalar, tratando de regular su respiración y pulso cardíaco.

— Tengo una idea para hacer progresar tu entrenamiento— Sonrió el hombre.

Mientras él le hablaba, ella hacía estiramientos para dar por finalizado el ejercicio.

— ¿Cuál?

— Cuando Goku y yo entrenábamos con el Maestro Roshi, él nos hacía usar un caparazón pesado— Se sentó en el césped y miró al cielo con nostalgia.

— ¿Goku entrena artes marciales? — La curiosidad despertó.

Krillin entonces notó que había mencionado a su amigo y se exaltó.

— Ahh… sí.

No tenía prohibido hablar de él, ¿o sí?

— Pero, te decía— Continuó, tratando de cambiar el tema—. Quizá deberías usar algo de ropa pesada. La usas a diario y así mejorarás tu velocidad y salto cuando no lo uses.

— Oh, esa es una buena idea— Se sentó en el piso para alcanzar las puntas de sus pies—. ¿Cómo hago mi ropa más pesada?

— Puedo decirle a un amigo que me ayude con eso, tú no te preocupes.

Ella mantuvo curiosidad, pero decidió no preguntar más.

**(…)**

Aunque no podía decirle a Milk, porque eso implicaría que conociera a un extraterrestre y eso podía asustarla, Piccolo era ese amigo del que Krillin hablaba. Había visto en ocasiones cómo le otorgaba ropa a Gohan. Extrañamente, tenía esa habilidad, así que, no estaba mal pedirle un favor como ese, ¿verdad?

No fue difícil hallarlo, de hecho, lo encontró en el templo de Kamisama, en donde pasaba sus días meditando o entrenando. Y cuando le explicó la situación, y le pidió fabricar ropa pesada para la esposa de su exrival, Piccolo se sintió extraño al ayudarlo.

Se preguntó cómo había pasado de ser el rival más fuerte de Goku, a ser el sastre de su esposa. También pensó que nada le costaba hacer ese favor, a excepción de que no estaba muy seguro de las medidas de la mujer, así que le dijo a Krillin que necesitaba ayuda con eso. Krillin pensó, sin equivocarse, que habría algún vestido en la casa de Goku en el que podrían basarse, así que volaron en esa dirección y al poco tiempo llegaron.

Pero al aterrizar, quedaron por un costado de la casa, a una ventana que daba a la recámara principal. Y atestiguaron algo que no creyeron ver. Algo con lo que no esperaban encontrarse.

Estaba Goku en la habitación, y pudieron comprobar que había un vestido aún en esa casa. Se trataba del vestido de novia que pertenecía a la esposa del hombre más fuerte de la Tierra; él lo sostenía entre sus brazos, con temor a dañarlo, y delicadeza poco característica de él; lo abrazaba con tristeza evidente y un dolor en sus ojos que ellos desconocían. Él extendió el vestido en la cama y apuntó su palma abierta hacia él, con disposición de usar ki en él, cerró sus ojos y giró la cabeza a un lado para no mirar, como si con cerrar los ojos no fuese suficiente, e inició a formar una pequeña bola de energía. Krillin estuvo a punto de irrumpir en la habitación para detenerlo, pero Piccolo lo detuvo, indicándole que continuara mirando. Goku no destruyó el vestido; cerró el puño y bajó su brazo. Volvió a tomar el vestido entre sus brazos e introdujo su nariz en él, tratando de captar el aroma que pudo haber dejado en él.

No podía destruirlo, porque ahora ese vestido era el único que lo conectaba con su esposa; era lo único que le quedaba de ella; era lo único que podía recordarle a ella y lo que fue su relación; era lo único que le haría tener presente su pecado y su castigo.

Se aferró al vestido con fuerza, dejando de lado la delicadeza que había mantenido hasta ese momento. Colocó el vestido de un solo lado de la cama y él se recostó en el otro. Intentó dormir, al lado de ese blanco perla que olía como ella, pero no era ella.

Cómo hacía ella para esperarlo durante años.

Porque él ya no resistiría ni un día más.

* * *

_Esta última escena no la tenía planeada, pero empecé a escuchar una canción súper triste y la sentí necesaria. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí, si tiene siente ki o TIENE OJOS? NO SÉ, LA CAMA ESTABA DEL OTRO LADO O ALGO Y ÉL ESTABA MUY CONCENTRADO, YO SOLO QUIERO QUE OTROS PERSONAJES SE INVOLUCREN ¿OK?_

_Aún no doy respuestas, y para eso faltará un rato, pero aprecio los review que he recibido. De hecho, el de una persona en particular me motivó a terminar de escribir este capítulo._

_Lo del inicio del fanfic lo había escrito hace como un año para un concurso de fanfics (meh, no ganó, así que lo uso para este c:)_

_Btw, amo mucho a Raditz, solo quería decirlo._

_25/08/2019_

_RoseMarie21_


End file.
